City of Compassionate Angels
by StrawberryBubbles2011
Summary: This is my first posted fan fiction, it is based on one of my favorite series The Immortal Instruments. The only character who is not in the normal series is Kayla, she is my own personal character. Feel free to PM me with your thoughts. - Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

As Kayla stood in front of her father his confusion grew and so did her anger. "For being immortal you would think you would know if you had a child! How could your life go on while you leave your child to fend for her-self in this world?" Kayla spat the words at Magnus. As Kayla argued with the high warlock of Brooklyn someone must have been coming to visit because the pounding on the door sounded impatient.

"Alec, please go away. This is not the time for you to be here." Magnus said when he opened the door to his ex-boyfriend.

"No, I am not letting us end this way. I will not let you hate me for thinking…" Before Alec could continue he noticed a shadow of someone. "Oh you have a guest? I will wait…."

"Not so fast." Kayla said as she attacked Alec and patted him down to make sure he had no weapon that could harm her.

"Who are you?" Alec was shocked that all of a sudden there was a girl around his age he guessed in Magnus' apartment. "Oh, you are Alexander Lightwood I'm being told."

Alec spun around and looked at the girl at first he almost did not see her, "Who told you what my name was?"

"You know, it's a shame you aren't still with Magnus. You would have been a super-hot step-daddy.

"Step-dad...?" Alec repeated the word looking at Magnus for some sort of answer. Magnus thou had no answer to give because he still could not recall any woman he was with where he would have created a baby.

"That's right your ex-boyfriend had a daughter who is around your age. I would say I hope you got back together so I could say I have a hot step-dad but Magnus here won't be living long enough for you to be with him. With a blink of an eye Kayla was behind Magnus her hands glowing like Magnus' did when magic was at work. Alec was not about to let some strange girl claiming to be his lovers' daughter hurt him even if Magnus was mad at him he felt he had to save him. Alec went to charge at Kayla but when he got to her he went right through her. Both Alec and Magnus looked at Kayla in astonishment unsure of what happened. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that you expected me to be 100% human did you? With having a father of such great magic you should expect the unexpected with me. If only this atmosphere was about me instead of the heart break of dumping such a catch like Alec, oh well I guess I don't need a father." Before anyone could say anything there was a bright flash and Kayla was gone.

"What she said… Was that true?" Alec finally asked after fully noticing that Magnus' apartment and even Magnus himself seemed to be depressed.

"About her being my daughter… I cannot say for sure…." Magnus responded not really understanding the question he was asked.

"No, Magnus… I mean your outfit and this place looks like the life was drained from both… Is that because you dumped me?" Alec clarified. Magnus could not bring himself to look at Alec because it was true, after all the years of living and all the lovers he had he never really loved anyone the way he loved Alec. "I will not leave here till we talk." Alec said as he walked over and sat on the couch.

Magnus walked over to the couch, "Alec, please get up for a minute." Alec stood up worried that he was getting kicked out or forced out but instead Magnus pulled Alec close and kissed him. Not a lust or quick kiss, but a slow, deep, meaningful, love filled kiss.

Alec was the first to pull away, "Magnus…."

"Yes, Alec, I am ready to give you this second chance that you have been wanting. Not only because I miss you more than I could ever explain to you but because I have a bad feeling about this daughter that seems to have materialized out of nowhere. From what I have gathered before you showed up and even after you showed up she reminds me of some one that could be trouble." Magnus explained still holding Alec close.

"I am so glad you are finally ready to give me a second chance. I really am sorry about considering Camille's deal. You have to know if I really wanted that I would have talked to you about it, I was just afraid to lose you. As far as this daughter thing goes I hope we can figure this out together and you will let me be here for you. Who do you think she reminds you of?" Alec babbled on over joyed at the chance to be close to Magnus again.

Magnus looked Alec in the eyes and said only one word, "Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the bad run-in with her father she wanted to be as far away from New York as she could, so Kayla thought she would head to her once home in Italy. Out of all the places her mother dragged her as she grew up they always seemed to return to Italy, so she always thought of that as home. There was a small little restaurant that her mother used to take her to before the _bad thing_ happened. While she waited for her dinner she sat in the booth that her mother always took her to when she was little before she "passed on". It was a small little both just big enough for two, with dimmed light and brick it was a place she felt safe. After Kayla got her dinner she was going headed back to the runes of what was once her house. Just like her mother the house did not survive the _bad thing_. Right after Kayla walked out of the restaurant she walked into a very solid figure and fell her dinner spilling all over her. "Maledetto! (Damn in English) Who the hell do you think you are!? Making me spill my dinner like that! That was all the money I had..." Kayla with her short fuse babbled on as she looked down at her spilled food but as soon as she looked up at the person she had walked into she became speechless. At first Sebastian was going to yell at the stranger who walked into him but when he looked at the girl all his anger disappeared and he held a hand out to help her up.

"I think you walked into me…." Sebastian responded to her babbling with a kind smile. When Kayla looked from his hand back up to his eyes he could see something in the strange girls eyes that he could not explain but wanted to understand. Instead of answering Kayla's unspoken question he picked her up so she was now standing, and then turned her back toward the restaurant.

"I can't afford to go back in there." Kayla sighed when she looked at the restaurant.

"Maybe you can't but I can," Sebastian said with a smirk. "After all it is the least I can do since none of your food spilled on me." Sebastian tried to make a joke but Kayla didn't laugh. Before Kayla could protest anything or ask anything she was being directed to strangely enough the same table that she had sat in while she waited for her dinner so many times before. "I have never been here before, but it smelled good on you so I thought why not give this place a chance." Sebastian smiled again; he couldn't understand why this girl was so much more interesting to him then all the other girls he had ever seen.

"Buona sera, ciò che hai questa sera?" (Good evening, what will you have this evening?) Asked the waiter as he got ready to take there order.

"Ci saranno entrambi hanno quello che ha addosso." (We will both have what she's wearing)Sebastian laughed and pointed at Kayla, the waiter looked at Kayla and wrote down the order.

"Ah, il parmigiano di pollo e fettuccine Alfreda. Sir Excently scelta." (Ah the chicken parmesan and fettuccine alfreda. Excently choice sir.) the waiter nodded and walked away.

No one had ever done one nice thing for Kayla, other than her mother so she sat in shock for a only a few moments before blurting out, "Thank you for ordering, I think I will go clean up a little before the meal comes." Before Sebastian could protest, Kayla got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up. While Kaya stood over the sink trying to clean herself up, Sebastian was sitting at the table thinking about Kayla and trying to figure out what was so strange about her. Was it her rainbow colored hair, or maybe it was her cat like, rainbow eyes? He couldn't put his finger on what is was that drew him to Kayla but he was going to figure it out if it killed him. Just as Kayla came back to the booth and sat down the waiter returned with their food.

"Ecco a voi, se avete bisogno di qualsiasi altra cosa non esitate a farcelo sapere." (Here you are, if you need anything else do not hesitate to let us know.) the waiter said with a friendly smile.

"So, during this meal will I get to know more of this nice guy who bought me dinner?" Kayla asked as she looked down at the wonderful warm food sitting in front of her.

"That depends, will I get to learn about the beautiful girl who was willing to sit and have dinner with me?" Sebastian asked with a smile, normally he would just wine and dine a girl but never really get to know this one because no girl could make him happy, but this girl was different he felt like he needed to know this girl on more than a one night stand. While they ate dinner they would ask general questions trying to figure the other person out. "As they continued to eat and talk Kayla started to enjoy Sebastian's company, while he seemed to think she looked like someone he knew but could not think of who. Kayla had finished her dinner before Sebastian but she stayed and continued to talk.

"I am pretty sure you know what I look like and won't forget it so why is it that you are staring at me?" Kayla asked as Sebastian finished his dinner.

It took him a minute to come up with a clever answer, "Well, you are so beautifully unique it is hard not to look. "

"Oh please, I am sure you say that to every girl you have dinner with." Kayla half laughed figuring that it was only a matter of time till this joyous feeling was gone.

"I have said it many times to many girls…. But I have never truly meant it until now. "Sebastian admitted shocking not only Kayla but himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Alec was trying to help his boyfriend figure out if he really had a daughter and why would she remind him of Sebastian. "Alec, this is going to be too painful for you I don't want to hurt you by talking about this with you." Magnus protested knowing that if Alec helped it would be more painful for him than he was willing to admit.

"Magnus I love you and you love me. I know that talking about your past is never really something you wanted to talk to me about especially about your past love life… But I love you and want to help you, no matter how much it may hurt to hear about all your other lovers before me. It will be worth it because hopefully I will be your last lover." Alec pleaded his case while holding his lovers hands to show Magnus how much he really did love him. Alec could tell that Magnus did not really want to hurt him so he came up with a nicer way to go about helping him, "Here, you can just list any girl you can remember sleeping with in all the years you have been alive. Then we can work from there and narrow it down." Alec said handing Magnus a pen and some paper. With Magnus being bi he not only liked boys like his love Alec but he also from time to time in his live had a girlfriend, as he thought about all the girls in his past who he may have gotten intimate with he wrote down all their names.

"Here, this is a list of all the ladies I have been with that could possibly have been the girls' mother. Magnus sighed when he finished his very long list of woman he had been with. He knew the long list had to hurt Alec because that was only half of the people he had a relationship with and Alec was the best love he had ever found.

"Ok, so now that you have this list let's start narrowing down each of them till we find out how Kayla's mom is. " Alec said as he looked over the list not really recognizing any of the names. Magnus sat next to Alec for hours as they went over the list of names and he recalled what he could remember about each woman to compare to Kayla.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back in Italy Kayla and Sebastian had finished dinner and about to part ways. "Do you have any plans for this evening?" Sebastian asked as casually as he could. Kayla just shook her head no because she really had no real plans other than wonder around under the stars. "Perfect then you shall accompany me to my place for the night; it is not wise to be out in the dark especially when you smell so delizioso (delicious)." he chuckled and held out a hand for her. When she didn't just take his had right away he added, "Look if you come with me you can take a nice steamy shower and change into cloths that aren't covered in food. Also I have enough room for you to get a good night's sleep."

"Fine you talked me into it. Besides if anything goes wrong it would be easy to get away." Kayla laughed as she took his hand and let him lead her. As they walked she couldn't help but wonder why this unique guy was being so nice.

Sebastian pulled her close while laughing truly suggesting, "You really smell yummy…. Now let's get you off the streets, you never know who or what may try to eat you." Kayla wasn't sure if she should take that as a complaint or was he planning on getting her lost and watch some wild animal try and eat her. After a short walk Sebastian put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out his steelie moved it around and then pulled Kayla into a kitchen. Kayla looked around she was shocked to see what seemed to be a kitchen, and a very modern one at that. Sebastian laughed at her cute confusion and proceeded to lead her around the house. Before Kayla knew it they had reached a room and Sebastian had walked in and over to the closet as if he was looking for something. "Well, you are more than welcome to anything you find in here as well as the room." Kayla slowly walked into the room and over to the closet to look at the cloths. She looked at everything and finally at the end of what seemed like a monster closet she found something that just said she had to have it.

"Before putting any of these things on… Where is that warm shower you mentioned?" Kayla asked still looking to be sure she found what she would change into.

"Of course, once you pick something then just go down the hall and the bathroom is the first door on the left." Sebastian smiled before leaving the room and heading down the hall to his own room. Kayla walked back to the first dress she found that stood out her she couldn't wait to put it on but she looked down and cringed seeing all the dried food on cloths.

"Ugh… I really need to get a shower…" Kayla sighed to herself as she took the dress and its hanger and headed down the hall. She noticed as she walked there was another door, but she remembered Sebastian saying that the bathroom was on the left and this door was on the right. Kayla opened the first door on the left that she seen and when she did she was amazed at the huge bathroom. The glass shower and sunken tub both looked like they could easily fit four people. The massive mirror behind the sinks had enough space you could see everything. Kayla hung the outfit on a hook that was on the wall and kicked her shoes off before walking over to the shower. With a turn of the nob water stared flowing. Kayla closed the glass door to the shower and let the water hit her and her cloths. A few moments passed by before she finally took her old cloths off and let them sit in the corner of the shower and started to wash her hair and body. Half hour later she finally realized that she had been in the shower a long time and needed to get out, so she turned the water off and walked over to the sink were she had noticed towels when she walked in and dried off. Wrapped in nothing but a towel she looked in the mirror, she could see the dress hanging on the door and her crazy colored hair that she finally learned to love. After drying off she slipped on cute little black dress she had picked out. It fit the curves of her body just right, showing just a little cleavage and showing off her legs making her look just a little bit taller than she was. With a snap of her fingers her cloths from inside the shower were gone and she turned the lights off and walked out of the bathroom and headed to the room that she was offered for the night. She hadn't noticed that the closed door she passed on the way to the bathroom before was now open, or that it was Sebastian's room and that once he saw her like that his heart practically leapt out of his body to go be with her.


End file.
